


The Son of Music

by ApolloSwift



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloSwift/pseuds/ApolloSwift
Summary: 8 years after the Battle of Manhattan, there is a rebellion on Olympus. With Zeus locked up, old enemies rise with vengeance. Will Solace is trying to apply to PA school while maintaining his camp counselor position at Camp Half-Blood and his relationship with his boyfriend, Nico. When Rachel Elizabeth Dare issues him a prophecy directly with threatening words, his sense of balance is about to be thrown off.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper Mclean/Shel, Solangelo - Relationship, percabeth - Relationship, percy/annabeth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Son of Music

Apollo almost regretted speaking up immediately, and suddenly all heads in the throne room snapped toward him.  
”Repeat yourself, my son, and choose your words wisely”, Zeus’ eyes sparked dangerously. Artemis’ nodded curtly and Apollo briefly locked eyes with her before turning back to Zeus.  
“I want to talk about the demigods.” Apollo said with confidence this time.  
Zeus opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, Hera intervened.  
“Apollo is right, Zeus. Promises have been made and not kept, and demigods remain unclaimed. Monsters terrorize both camps relentlessly and we sit here, unable to help, unable to even contact them”  
Zeus started again “Now you know just as well as I do-”  
Apollo saw his opportunity and took it.  
“Demigods are suffering and dying consistently. They are alone and seeking guidance, hoping and praying to something or someone they don’t know exists. eight years ago we gave our word to claim all demigod children by the age of thirteen. We have not fulfilled this promise to the best of our abilities. And honestly, the expectations for us were low as hell, no offense Hades.”  
Hades only smirked, his dark eyes giving nothing away.  
“The fault can not be placed on one of us alone, we must all take responsibility” Apollo continued, “Many needless deaths occurred due to our carelessness-”  
“There is one who carries more blame than the rest of us” Hades interrupted quietly, “one whose leadership has allowed for too many errors. I believe a change must be made to ensure these mistakes do not happen to this extent again. I propose we change our methods of decision making so that it's less…” Hades leered at Zeus “...tyrannical”.  
Zeus quickly responded, his voice raising slightly, “You dare challenge me, the king of the gods, after leading us to victory in the Second Titan War and the rise of Gaea?”  
“These victories were only possible because of our demigod children!” Poseidon said. “And Hades is not suggesting that you step down as king, my Lord.”  
“Wouldn’t be the worst idea…” Apollo muttered under his breath.  
“We are merely suggesting a more democratic approach to our problems.” Poseidon continued, “back to Apollo’s point as well, we must be better about our communication. We claim we cannot interfere and yet history has shown us that our lack of communication has led to more problems than solutions.”  
At this point, many of the gods nodded and turned to each other to quietly agree. Across from Zeus, Hecate and Nemesis were quietly conversing, looking at Zeus every couple seconds.  
Apollo felt the tension in the room increasing, and he knew that plan A, peaceful discussion, was crumbling as fast as Zeus’ temper was rising. Apollo started to worry. He knew that plan B would work, but found the thought of physically restraining his father a worse idea with every passing second. Apollo wished his demigod friends were here to provide him strength: Meg, Piper, Jason…  
Jason. The thought of the Roman and his sacrifice snapped Apollo out of his worry. Remember, Jason had said.  
“Father, my proposition is simple. I move that we vote on more of our decisions. This would be timely, but what do we have as immortal gods, if not time? I also move that we end our meeting on the Solstice with a designated period where we claim our children. And if needed, we personally reach out to those who need help.”  
Zeus snorted and said “This is far from simple, Apollo, now I suggest you watch your tongue before another punishment finds you.”  
Apollo knew this was a possibility and turned towards his sister, asking for help.  
“Father, we know what we ask is a tall order, but we also know that this is the best course of action for us. Please consider what Apollo says and let us all move forward in a new direction. You are wise and just, you must realize the truth in your son’s words.” Artemis said.  
Apollo felt hopeful for a second. He knew that Zeus could not stay angry when talking to Artemis. She even threw in some compliments to appease their egomaniacal father.  
“Is this how you all feel?” Zeus asked, glaring around the throne room.  
Many gods looked elsewhere, refusing to make eye contact with Zeus. Others, such as Ares, glared right back at Zeus.  
“Well then,” Zeus said “I will think about what has been said here today. Know this, though.” And Zeus stared pointedly at Apollo and Hades as he continued.  
“I will not easily forget being questioned so rudely in my throne room.”  
“This is exactly what we are talking about, Zeus.” Athena said. “I move that we vote, starting now. This way we all have a chance for our voices to be heard.” And she gestured toward the other end of the throne room, where Nemesis sat with her arms crossed.  
Apollo felt his fear return tenfold. Athena was their final gambit. If the Olympic voice of reason could not convince Zeus, there would be no turning back. Around the throne room, the gods seemed to be holding their breath. Which was pretty funny to Apollo, as gods don’t technically need oxygen. It was ridiculous for him to be smiling at a moment like this, but he couldn’t help it.  
“ENOUGH!” Zeus had now clearly lost his patience and the air was filled with the smell of ozone. Apollo’s smile vanished and he now knew that they needed to act and quickly, before Zeus became unstoppable with rage. Apollo locked eyes with Hera, Poseidon, Hades, and Athena and understood that now was the time.  
Before Zeus could argue any more, Apollo materialized a golden bow in his hands and faster than any archer, shot a beam of pure sunlight at Zeus.  
Here we go, Apollo thought dryly, the second mutiny of the gods against Zeus.  
Because the first one went so well.  
As Zeus blocked the beam of light, he didn’t notice many skeletal hands protruding from the ground reaching up and curling around Zeus’ feet. At the same time, hands made of water materialized and grabbed Zeus by the shoulders, locking him in place.  
“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” Zeus roared in outrage. He tried to reach for his master bolt, but more skeletal hands came up from the ground, now grasping up to his knees, and the watery hands seemed to tense around Zeus’ broad shoulders. Poseidon was staring determined at Zeus, controlling the water carefully.  
Apollo saw Hephaestus toss something golden to Athena, and watched as Athena got up and made her way towards Zeus. Athena unraveled the golden chains from Hephaestus and threw one end to Hera. Together, the goddesses chained up Zeus. Everything happened so quickly that the other gods could only stare.  
“If you won’t listen to reason, Zeus, then you’ve forced us to resort to this.” Hera spoke to Zeus, her voice filled with anger. “You have taken your role as the king of the gods too far. You do not respect your fellow gods, your siblings and children, as you should. You do not support your demigod children, and you prohibit us from showing support to our children. These mistakes have been pointed out to you, and we gave you an opportunity to change. You recognize these golden chains, forged by Hepahaestus and Athena. The very same chains that have locked you in place before.” Now Hera had momentum and she plowed onward, addressing Zeus and the other gods as well. “As the queen of the gods, I will be better. With the help of my fellow gods, your crown will be taken, and your powers diminished by this cage we have made. We will release you when we feel you are ready to change your behavior.”  
“Did you not learn the first time, Hera? You cannot challenge me and win, this rebellion will crumble as it did before.” Zeus’ voice thundered throughout the throne room. The sitting gods were all looking back and forth between Zeus and Hera, some now smirking with satisfaction as Zeus struggled against the chains.  
“Briares is not here to save you this time, brother.” Poseidon said. “And this time Hades has joined our cause.” Poseidon looked over at Hades and nodded, Hades nodded back, his dark eyes glittering dangerously.  
“You have no idea how dire the repercussions of your actions will be. If you extinguish any of my power, horrible things will happen.” Zeus snarled at Hera and his brothers.  
Apollo frowned and looked at Athena. He knew they had discussed the potential consequences of muting Zeus temporarily. The effect it would have on the world would hopefully be minimal, and Athena and Artemis had agreed that the benefits of this would greatly outweigh the cost. They were prepared to face the results of the coup together with the demigods. Poseidon, Hades, and Hera assumed that their power combined would be able to make up for whatever Zeus lost. Apollo was reassured by the memory, and could not deny that he was satisfied personally seeing Zeus in chains.  
“I think we can handle it.” Hera’s tone was cool as she stared at Zeus, unflinchingly.  
“Our first order of business now is to establish open communication with our demigods. We shall tell them what has happened and what to expect. Dionysus, can I trust you to relay today’s events to Camp Half-Blood?” Hera said.  
“Actually, now that Zeus is...ah… indisposed, I would like to avoid that children’s day care.” Dionysus said apathetically.  
Hera sighed. “Very well, Athena? Would you be willing to speak with Chiron about it?”  
Athena glared at Dionysus before answering. “I will do what must be done. We all should be willing to step up if our mutiny is to succeed. Dionysus will therefore be joining me.”  
Apollo knew Dionysus wouldn’t argue, and he was correct. Dionysus just shrugged.  
Hera turned to Apollo and Artemis. “You two will talk to Camp Juniper, the Hunters, and the Amazons?”  
Apollo and Artemis nodded.  
“Before we disperse, let us take the time to claim any and all children that may be yours on earth. Then, let a new era of communication begin. We will reconvene on the summer solstice to reassess our new approach. We will also talk again with Zeus.” Hera gestured at Zeus, who had a mixture of shock and rage on his bearded face.  
“Before then, I will break free from these chains and you will suffer my wrath, woman.” Zeus spat.  
“Now Zeus, what did our therapist say about sexist language? I have no doubt when you are free you will be angry, but I invite you to think about why you are where you are, oh great king.” Hera responded, her words mocking. “Last order of business. As a democracy, we would like to establish that a majority supports our new methods. I invite all of you now to raise your hand if you are in support of today's events.”  
Apollo raised his hand and looked around. Hades and Poseidon’s hands shot up immediately, as did Ares, Athena, and Artemis. One by one, every god raised their hand until every hand in the throne room was raised, except for Hestia, who sat cross-legged and stared sadly into the firepit she was tending to.  
“I agree with what has been said, Queen Hera. I only hope that the consequences of our actions do not again cause strife on the mortal world.” Hestia said.  
Apollo felt this was his area to speak to, as his recent stint as Lester Papadopoulos had given him a newfound insight into the mortal world.  
“I think, as always, there is trouble on Earth. As powerful as we are, we cannot prevent tragedy. But now,” Apollo looked around at all the other gods, “we will be present and actively help as much as we can. This help is unlikely to be as direct as physical combat against monsters, but guiding heroes towards their destinations and just having a conversation with our children will be a positive influence on many, if not all demigods. Our effect on the world will be a positive one. We just have to remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first chapter and attempt at a fanfic!


End file.
